


Fallout

by timahina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timahina/pseuds/timahina
Summary: A funny feeling to watch the family crumble and die before your very eyes.





	Fallout

Reiji awoke by a loud scream and the sound of glass breaking.

His heart pounded – was someone breaking in? Impossible! But that sounded like Mother… was she hurt? His hand patted the table next to him, searching for his glasses. He needed to be quiet, lest he alert the intruder or Mother’s wrath that he was awake.

She was louder outside of his room as he ventured into the hallway.

_“Himika, I have no desire to discuss this.”_

_“Like hell! You’re not running away from me tonight, you son of a bitch!”_

_“Himika!”_

Reiji gulped, not knowing what was keeping his feet moving forward but his body kept going of its own accord. Why was Mother so angry? What did her and Father get so heated about? The last time he heard an argument to this extent was when Leo had made a donation to Sakaki Yushou to invest in his duel school without Mother’s consent or knowledge.

_“You’ve avoided me last night and the night before and the month before that – it’s been six months now!”_

_“I told you before, I’m researching.”_

Reiji reached their bedroom, standing outside of it. His hands shook as he crouched down, pressing his ear against the door. What was going on? A step further in his boldness, he opened the door – just a crack, enough to peak into the room.

“No, no you’re not!” Her make-up was smudged, her eyes red and puffy. “I’ve seen you research before! You never ignored my calls, ignored _our_ son, ignored _me_!”

Leo sighed, his hands reaching over and cupping her face and he pressed a kiss against her forehead. “My dear, you’re delusional.”

“Who is Ray, then?” His eyes widened and his entire body stiffened as he put his hands down – suddenly, he was no longer so distant. She pushed him and she grabbed whatever was in reach – a clock, phone, anything that wasn’t nailed down and easy to throw. “You bastard! After all the years, the love I’ve given you – _everything_ I have done for you!”

Leo ducked and dodged the objects, heading toward the door as her screams and insults became louder and more incoherent.

“Without me, you’d be stuck in that low-rent garage with Sakaki Yushou like the garbage you are!”

_Sakaki… Yushou?_ What did he have to do with this?

The door opened suddenly and Leo’s leg collided with Reiji, causing them both to fall and stumble. Reiji fell over, unable to tear his gaze away from his father who kept his balance against the door frame – his expression in pain as a heavy object collided with back.

“Rei… ji.” It was as though Leo had fumbled with his name, forgotten how to say it or the sound of it on his tongue.

He walked around him, hurrying down the corridor.

“Reiji!”

Himika gasped, covering her mouth in horror. She ran over to him, sitting on her knees and grabbing Reiji – holding him against her chest and gripping tightly on his hair. “Reiji, oh _god_ – it’s ok.”

_What’s ok? What happened?_

“Nothing happened, Daddy and me are only…” Himika choked, he could feel her shaking and racking up the sobs. “It’s nothing.”

What was he to say? To do? She was lying. They weren’t ok – she was on her knees, breaking down and Father was no longer in the apartment floor.

“Mother, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m not a child,” his voice was soft and tired – but gentle, attempting to comfort, “please tell me why-”

Himika pushed him back, her fingers gripping tightly on his shoulders, the nails digging through. “You _listen_ to me, Reiji! Nothing is happening! Everything is fine! Do _not_ question me!”

She snapped at him – she _never_ raised her voice to him before, there was never cause to. Reiji was stiff, his insides twisting. His eyes wide and he nodded, his bottom lip trembling. “Yes… Mother.”

They weren’t fine. Father had left and Mother stood back up, going back into the room and continued on with her tirade. Reiji had never heard his mother scream and cry in such a manner before.

Was he to go in and comfort her? Was he to run after his father?

Whatever the choices, his body refused all options but to lay there – knowing what helplessness felt like.


End file.
